gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Chris Colfer
Christopher Paul Colfer is an American actor born in Clovis, California. He is the best known for his portrayal of Kurt Hummel in Glee (TV series), for which received a Golden Globe Award in 2011 (Best Performance by an Actor in a Supporting Role in TV Series). It is rumored he has written and will star in the movie Struck By Lightning. He starred in the award-winning short film Russel Fish: The Sausage and Eggs Incident and voiced a character in Marmaduke. He, along with fellow cast members Jane Lynch and Jonathan Groff, is openly gay. He was one of the Time 100: The most influential people in the world in 2011. Early life and education Colfer was born in Clovis, California. While a student at Clovis East High School, Colfer was involved with the Speech & Debate program where he won "many speech and debate Champion titles," including placing 9th in the State Competition for Dramatic Interpretation, the drama club, the FFA, "was president of the Writer’s Club, editor of the school's literary magazine, and captain of Destination ImagiNation." As a high school senior, he wrote, starred in, and directed a spoof of Sweeney Todd entitled "Shirley Todd", in which all of the roles were gender-reversed. One of his real in-school experiences was later turned into a sub-plot for his character on Glee, when the high school teachers denied him the chance to sing "Defying Gravity" from the musical Wicked because it is traditionally sung by a woman. His grandmother, a minister, let him sing the song in her church. Career When he was younger, he also starred in a version of The Sound of Music as the character 'Kurt'. At the age of eighteen, Colfer starred as Russel Fish in Russel Fish: The Sausage and Eggs Incident, a short film where an awkward teenager must pass a Presidential Physical Fitness test or fail gym class and lose his admission to Harvard University. Colfer's first TV role came in 2009 when he was cast as Kurt Hummel on Fox's Glee as a gay singer who is bullied by the school football team. Colfer auditioned for the part of wheelchair-bound Artie Abrams, which eventually went to Kevin McHale. The show's creator, Ryan Murphy, was so impressed with Colfer that he created the role of Kurt specifically for him, and in the process, scrapped a planned character called Rajish so they could add Hummel. Colfer has explained that Hummel "puts on a very confident, 'I'm better than you' persona, but underneath it all he's the same anxious and scared teen everyone is/was at some point. In later episodes, he goes through an identity crisis, accepting and finding acceptance for who he is. ... He's a tough guy in designer clothes." The character is also gay, which is at the crux of many of his conflicts on the show. Colfer has a high vocal range, as displayed in the episode "Wheels", in which his character demonstrates the unusual ability (for a man) of singing a "high F" (an F5). However, his character deliberately pretends to be unable to sing the note in order to spare his father the harassment he would receive for having a gay son. Chris Colfer appeared at the 2010 MTV VMAs on September 12, 2010. Colfer won a Golden Globe for Best Performance by an Actor in a Supporting Role in a Series, Mini-Series or Motion Picture Made for Television for his role in Glee in 2011. Colfer will star in the coming-of-age comedy Struck by Lightning that has been set up with David Permut (Youth in Revolt). Colfer also wrote the script for Lightning, which is to be shot during the Glee hiatus in the summer of 2011. Personal life Colfer is openly gay and shared on Access Hollywood that his parents were accepting of him but he was frequently bullied at school. He originally auditioned for the role of Artie with the song "Mr. Cellophane"http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Chris_Colfer#cite_note-bs-13but Kevin McHale was selected for the role. However, the casting directors were so impressed by Colfer that they wrote the Kurt Hummel character into the show as a vehicle for him.http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Chris_Colfer#cite_note-bs-13Colfer commented on his casting, "It's good to have something positive, especially for kids in small towns, like myself, who need a little pick-me-up." Kurt Hummel has gone on to become an audience favorite. Colfer's sister, Hannah, suffers from severe epilepsy, and often experiences over fifty seizures in an hour. Colfer has commented that when he was younger he used acting as a method of escaping the stress involved with having a family member with disabilities. In April of 2011, Time Magazine selected Colfer as one of the "100 Most Influential People," citing his breakthrough character on Glee.Colfer is refered to as a fantastic actor and has many followers. Colfer appeared on the British chat show Friday Night with Jonathan Ross on June 18, 2010, along with his fellow Glee co-stars Amber Riley and Matthew Morrison. He demonstrated his skill with a pair of sai, revealing that he bought a pair of them on eBay and regularly practices in his trailer when not shooting. Quotes * "My life is an awkward visit from the kids table while waiting for a History Channel special." *"Oh, I have this feud going with the L.A. Unified School District, because I keep getting these phone calls saying my daughter keeps missing classes, At all hours of the night! I had 2 calls this morning, and I keep calling saying I don't have a daughter! I'm 19! The 90's were a blur, but I don't think I was impregnating anyone when I was 2. I'm gonna find this girl and get her a$$ to school! *On being slushied: "It's like being bitch slapped by an iceberg!" *"I love me some llamas." *"I was in high school when High School Musical came out, so I despise it. I don't think I hate anything more. Other than, like, murder." *"Award shows were just my thing.... I have memories of my mom walking in on me in the bathroom, practicing my Oscar acceptance speech with my Wolverine action figure." *"Screw that, kids." *"I'm probably the male version of Rachel Berry." *"You know how every kid has a movie? Usually it's The Little Mermaid, mine was Sister Act. ''I don't believe them, but my parents told me I used to put towels on my head and pretend I was a nun when I watched it." *"I will be single forever." *"Amber videotaped me on a treadmill and put it on Twitter...." *"Would you believe I actually do not own a bedazzler...." *On being at Dalton; "I actually felt how Kurt was feeling. I was missing my old friends & making new friends. Those Warblers are just so great, awesome, talented, & fun.... I'll miss them horribly, but i'm excited to be back....Oh Like you didn't know" (at Paleyfest 2011) *"Oh it's on, bitches!" (2010 Emmy Opening Skit w/ Jimmy Fallon) *(On filming in New York)'' "It was scary. Sometimes it was like being a Beatle and other times it was like you were at a public execution because there’s this screaming and you don’t know if it’s good or it’s bad." Trivia *He embarrassed himself in front of Lady Gaga by bowing, getting uncomfortably close to her, saying, "Nobody has talent but you; none of the new artists", and then not letting go of her hand for "a good fifteen minutes". Then ran out because of embarassment. *Before becoming an actor, Chris worked mornings before school in the cafeteria as a cookie scooper and summers as a clerk at a dry cleaners *He originally auditoned for the role of Artie, but Ryan Murphy was so impressed with his performance that he created the role of Kurt Hummel for him. Kurt after the character in The Sound of Music, who Chris portrayed in high school, and Hummel after the Hummel figurines, because he looks "like a porcelain doll." *His sister suffers from epilepsy. *The scar on the left side of his neck is from surgery in 1998. *Lost over 40 pounds in 2007 thanks to "horrible methods called diet and exercise.". *He practices using Sai Swords. *Wrote and directed Shirley Todd, a musical spoof of Sweeney Todd during his senior year of high school. He also starred as Mr. Lovett. *Assistant directed a theatrical benefit for Valley Children's Hospital when he was 14. *Holds many speech and debate champion titles. *During high school, he was involved with speech & debate, drama, the F.F.A., was president of the writers' club, editor of the school literary magazine, and captain of Destination Imagination. *Since starting Glee, he grew about 4 inches (from 5'6" to around 5'10") in the span of one year. *He has a blue car. *He can't tan. He only freckles and burns. *He is a huge fan/in love with Kristin Chenoweth, and actually cried during her performance of "Maybe This Time" on Glee, but then ended up using it as a joke. *He refers to himself as a llama in High School. *He has a lazy left eye. *He is a Harry Potter fan, and a fan of Starkid's A Very Potter Musical, ''a musical Harry Potter parody which costar Darren Criss wrote songs for and starred in. *He has an on going love affair with Diet Coke. He tweeted "I don't have a problem...." along with a picture of about 15 cans of diet coke at his home. *When Chris was 14 years old, he owned sea monkeys. He forgot to feed these sea monkeys, but they remained alive for about 7 months, because they were "eating each other, and living off their waste." *He once accidentally peed in one of the restrooms on the television show Monk's sound stage. (IKR?!?) *Chris got revenge on a bully when they were partners for a class assignment, the goal of which was to find a location using a GPS device. One partner would punch in a coordinate, and then the other partner would have to walk to it. Chris hacked into the GPA and programmed it to a location where a mountain of cow manure lay. "I will ''never ''forget him climbing up the mountain of cow crap." *Chris's hometown, Clovis, California, has a "sort of western theme" and are widely known for their rodeo. Chris was very anti-cowboy, but his parents would dress him up in a "ridiculous hat and boots and I would sit there and I would sweat and I would be miserable." *When he was young, his parents wanted him to go "mutton busting" (sheep riding) but Chris refused. ("...and so help me God, if you make me get on that sheep, my teenage rebellion period will be so hard, it will make the French Revolution look like a picnic.") *He loves Prada eyewear. *He is very Hot and Sexy. *He will stay in show business for a very long time. *His favorite store is 'Target'. *Says he has started picking up some of Kurt's traits, like crossing his legs when he sits and standing with one hip out. *He has problems with sleepwalking, even buying things online while asleep. He says he "does all sorts of fun things while he's unconscious." Occasionally screaming. *He thinks that he looks like Pinocchio. (He kinda does....) *He once played Chip in a high school production of Beauty and the Beast. *He studies ninjutsu, the "art of nin...j-ja.... esque." *To warm up his vocal chords Chris starts singing "Don't Cry For Me Argentina ' and then he sings "And I'm Telling You" *Tore some leg tissue during the Glee Tour dancing in ten inch heels during the Bad Romance number and jumping on trampolines during the Jump number. *Two of his favorite roles he played were Ralphie in a community theatre production of ''A Christmas Story ''and Mr. Lovett from 'Shirley Todd', a spoof of Sweeney Todd he wrote and directed himself. *He loves ''Wicked (the first broadway show he ever saw and is really obsessed with) and RENT. *He started auditioning for mainstream roles during his freshman year of high school, but it wasn't until before his first semester of college in Fresno did he audition for Glee. He was practicing with his Sai swords in the living room, when his mother told him he had an audition for Glee. He asked what Glee was and she told him it was a new show by Ryan Murphy, and Chris, being a huge fan of his, was very excited. *His cast mates say he's the funniest of them all. (Duh!) *During a cast Q&A he said he'd probably be part of Ravenclaw house in Hogwarts. (That just made him more awesome!) *During the Laryingitis interview the director came up to him & said "Chris, you are kissing Brittany too well." *He says that his 1st TV crush was the Pink Power Ranger. *He was bullied at High school *Has had constant 'loving tackle wars' with co-star Lea Michele(Rachel Berry) saying that it started during the pilot and has been their secret inside joke ever since and NO ONE fron the cast knows what it means. *Claims if he had a sing-off with Lea Michele she would win hands down *He sustained a bit of neck injury while he was trying to do a backflip when they were filming Mattress. *He wrote a screenplay for a possible new Disney TV show *He starred as Russel Fish in "Russel Fish: The Sauasge and Egg Incident" *Co-star Lea Michele calls herself and Chris Elphaba and Glinda. Chris however, preferes Guylinda for himself 00005.jpg 005.jpg 104035468.jpg 108001840.jpg 12686679 gal.jpg 195878410.jpg 2011gg002.jpg 250px-Chris Colfer by Gage Skidmore.jpg 27-Colfer.jpg 34e.jpg 492px-Rockyhorror3.jpg 4985812185 9cb5fbb5fa z.jpg 62767 1331562823753 1671487633 675646 8053845 n.jpg A 1235049a.jpg American+Idol+Top+13+Party+4H103Z1A-Nbl.jpg Cco shoot008 01.jpg Cco shoot008 02.jpg Cco shoot008 28.jpg Cco shoot008 32.jpg Ce.png Chris-colfer-h-magazine-glee-9307192-498-604.jpg Chris-colfer.jpg Chris-colfer1 (2).jpg Chris-hannahpic.png Chris-hannahpic4.png Chris-hannahpic5.png Chris.png Chris123.jpg Colfer-ashley-fink.jpg Colfer with Sai Swords.jpg Ew-cover-glee.jpg Ggwin.jpg Glee Wallpaper 1024x768 Chris.jpg IMG 0023.JPG Mo.png Normal 032.jpg Normal 049.jpg Normal cco 06092010dinner 1.jpg Normal cco 09upfrontsportraits 1.jpg Normal cco 09upfrontsportraits 2.jpg Normal cco 10012011pantages 05.jpg Normal cco GGShow 02.jpg Normal cco GGShow 04.jpg Normal cco PCA2010press 02.jpg x2_4adbcd4.jpeg 02-5.png|linktext=Chris Colfer 12154_174359123923_172156218923_2902359_7799875_n (2).jpg|Chris getting popcorn images (81).jpg|Teek choice tumblr_li7ic1pnvm1qehni3o1_500.jpg|Paleyfest 2011 234524.jpg|Paleyfest 2011 tumblr_lhb0m3eihj1qe476yo1_500.jpg Babycc.jpg How Kurt's Grown!.png|He went from "Adorable" to "Stunning"!<3 Chris-chris-colfer-17084939-1280-800.jpg Chris Colfer-SGG-096808.jpg tumblrljh58fzpyf1qe476y.jpg|GLAAD|linktext=Chris Colfer tumblrljh66xxzwk1qgn7vq.jpg|GLAAD|linktext=Chris Colfer tumblrljh5p81kbr1qafewk.jpg|GLAAD|linktext=Chris Colfer tumblrljh59nwlbo1qe476y.jpg|GLAAD|linktext=Chris Colfer, Mike O'Malley tumblrljh576gi8z1qe476y.jpg|GLAAD|linktext=Chris Colfer tumblr_lkae69rlW11qe476yo1_500.jpg|linktext=Chris Colfer Time100Chris.jpg chris_colfer56.jpg darren-criss-chris-colfer-time-100-gala-03.jpg 2.162381.jpg 3.162377.jpg Chris Colfer Gallery Videos thumb|300px|left|Chris Colfer 2011 TIME 100thumb|300px|right|Time 100 Galathumb|left|300px|2011 Globes Nominee: Chris Colfer thumb|300px|right|Golden Globes 2011: Chris Colfer (Glee) winsthumb|300px|left|Chris Colfer Spills on "Glee" Kissthumb|right|300px|Glee's Chris Colfer shows his sai swords skills Category:Actors